Historically coupons came in the form of paper documents, often being combined with daily or weekly newspapers or monthly magazines. With the advent of the internet and digital media, we can now have paperless, digital coupons. Such digital coupons bring many potential advantages including flexibility in scheduling, when to send out time-sensitive digital coupons, low cost and ease of digital coupon dissemination. Digital coupons can even be sent to a mobile phone. This new digital media creates a need to specify in a manageable way when digital coupons should be sent out. Digital coupons also introduce added security risks requiring novel approaches.